Resident Evil XYZ
by Will Atkinson
Summary: A new virus called the XYZ virus is loose in Australia and it's up too Leon, Clair, Rebecca, and a New York cop to stop it.


My name is John Anderson, and this is my story of how I almost destroyed the world by giving a brand new virus call the XYZ virus to a women who I thought was working for the government. But inserted wanted it for herself so she could be the most powerful person known to men. But thanks to three brave people they were able to help me stop her and stop the virus before it spreed all around the world.

My story begins at Raccoon City where my farther Randolph Anderson one of the R.P.D escaped the viral infection that lay wist to the city and made it home where I was waiting for him.

Randolph: John? Come on son we are leaving this town now.

John: What is it Dad?

Randolph: Just come on son we need to go now!

With that I followed my farther out of our home and I saw the chaos in the city.

John: Dad, what happened here?

Before my farther could say anything the zombies started to come towards us.

Randolph: Hurry son into the car move!

John: Ok dad.

As I hurried into the car the zombies grabbed my dad.

John: DAD!

Randolph: Don't worry son I've got this.

After he said that my dad pulled out his gun filliped over the zombies that had him and killed them.

John: Wow dad, that was awesome.

Randolph: Thanks son, now lets get out of here.

With that my farther and I left Raccoon City to start a new life somewhere else. As the years went by my farther and I lived our lives at New York. My farther got a job as a member of the N.Y.P.D and I went to school at one of New York's finest schools. When I graduated collage I followed in my farther's footsteps and became a member of the N.Y.P.D as well. Now I'm 30 years old and waiting for my next assignment as an N.Y.P.D officer, and that moment would come sooner then I spectated when I got the call that would change my life forever. As I was at home cleaning my gun my phone started to ring.

John: Hello?

Just as I said hello a women on the other end spoke up.

Women: Hello, is this John Anderson?

John: Yes this is John, who is this?

Women: It's nice to meet you John, my name is Veronica, and I have a job for one of the greatest officers that the N.Y.P.D has to offer.

When Veronica said that i was interested on what she wanted me to do.

John: Ok Veronica, you got my attention. So tell me what is this assignment that you want me to do for you?

Veronica: Ok John listen I have scheduled a plane ticket for you to meet me at my lab in Australia.

When she said this I was a bit disappointed.

John: Wait thats it? You just want me to come and see you at your lab in Australia?

Veronica: (Chuckling) No I just don't want to tell you your mission on the phone because you never know who could be lessening or watching.

After she said that I then understood why she wanted me to come to Australia.

John: Ok I understand now, ok when do you want me to come?

Veronica: Immediately, if you can.

After she said that I immediately hanged up the phone, got my gun and bullets, changed into my dad's old R.P.D uniform, and headed off to the airport. Meanwhile in Washington D.C. Leon Kennedy, one of the government's best agents reported to the White House to see the President.

Leon: You wanted to see me Mr. President?

The president nodded at Leon and said to him.

President: Yes Leon, and this is an urgent matter that you are the one that can help with.

Leon: Whatever it is sir I can handle it.

President: Alright Leon, I just gotten word that there is something strange going on at Australia.

Leon: Really, what sort of something sir.

The President opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Leon.

President: We've just gotten word that there is some kind of new virus and it's in Australia.

Leon looked at the paper and said.

Leon: So what is this new virus supposed to do?

President: We don't know, but there is a scientist in Australia that is looking it up may know, her name is Veronica August.

Leon: So, you want me to go to Australia and find out what this new virus is?

President: Yes, and not just you, I also ask two more people to assets you in this mission just in case it gets hairy down there.

Just then the door of the president's office opened and there stood Clair Redfield and Rebecca Chambers.

Leon: Clair, Rebecca.

Clair: Hey Leon.

Rebecca: It's good to see you again Leon.

President: I hope you don't mind but I asked for these two to accompany you to Australia.

Leon: Not at all sir, so when do we leave?

President: Immediately.

With that Leon, Clair, and Rebecca left the president's office and to a waiting chopper that would take them to Australia. Meanwhile I was at the airport waiting on my flight to Australia. While I was waiting I was thinking of when my farther gave me lesions on how to shoot a gun, it was back before I graduated collage and dad and I was at the shooting rage.

Randolph: Ok son let's try this again, ready?

John: Yeah, I think so dad.

Randolph: Ok sport, here we go.

With that dad pushed a red button on the wall and a buzzer sounded at pictures of bad guys started to pop up. As the did I started shooting, everything was going great until I hit a citizen.

John: What? No!

After that I thew my gun on the floor and put my head down on the table, then dad came up and patted me on the back and said to me.

Randolph: Don't worry son you'll get it, you just need a little more practice.

John: No dad, I'm just no good.

Randolph: You know what son?

John: What dad?

Randolph: You sound just like me when I was your age.

John: Really dad?

Randolph: Really son, you see when I was your age I had the same problem as you when I was shooting at the gun range, and my farther told me to keep trying and not give up and so I did. Then one day as I tried again with the shooting rage I finally did it, I hit all of the targets with out shooting any citizen targets.

John: Wow dad, did you really?

Randolph: Yes son, I sure did.

After my farther told me that story I picked up my gun an started to shoot the targets again. Just then I heard a voice on the loudspeaker.

Loudspeaker: Attention, the plane leaving for Australia is now boarding.

After hearing that I got up and started on my way to the plane. Once I made it to the plane I sat down and went t o sleep knowing that this was going to be a very long trip.


End file.
